


Echoes of the Ocean (Echi dell'oceano)

by seasongbird



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Capaill Uisce, Developing Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Horses, Thisby Island (The Scorpio Races), Yuletide, as romantic as these two are going to get
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasongbird/pseuds/seasongbird
Summary: All'indomani della Corsa dello Scorpione è facile perdersi. Ma l'oceano restituisce anche mentre prende e Puck e Sean potrebbero ottenere quello di cui hanno bisogno, dopo tutto.
Relationships: Puck Connolly/Sean Kendrick





	Echoes of the Ocean (Echi dell'oceano)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes of the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018181) by [gentlezombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlezombie/pseuds/gentlezombie). 



SEAN  
Ho la brutta abitudine di pensare in ‘per sempre’. Se vinco questa gara che corre sulle ossa dell’isola, Corr sarà mio per sempre. Se riesco a riprendermi il cottage di pietra grigia di mio padre, questo sopporterà le tempeste per sempre. La magia del mare e della sabbia canta nelle mie vene e io correrò per sempre.   
Nessuna di queste cose è vera.  
Né io né Corr siamo più gli stessi dopo l’ultima gara di fianco al Mare dello Scorpione. I cambiamenti mi sono sempre sembrati una cosa aliena, qualcosa che non toccava la ventosa Thisby o il mare blu scuro che le morde la spiaggia. Ma siamo andati avanti e siamo cambiati, entrambi. Corr mi ha tenuto in vita, uno scudo tra me e il mare e la moltitudine di capaill uisce sotto di noi fragorosa come la morte. Io ho tenuto Puck Connolly in vita, o almeno ci ho provato, le ho legato un nastro rosso al polso, ricordandomi il battito del suo cuore contro le mie labbra.  
Come l’oceano, Thisby non da’ nulla senza avere qualcosa in cambio. Corr non correrà mai più, non con una gamba rotta. Il cottage era diventato nella mia mente un simbolo di libertà senza che me ne accorgessi, ma cade a pezzi, il tetto di paglia sta par cedere e piove in casa. Non c’è nulla di certo, tutto è sospeso nell’aria come un uccellino nel cuore di una tempesta. Penso al mio ultimo desiderio, regalatomi dalla dea giumenta: avere ciò di cui ho bisogno. Mi chiedo se sia mai capitato a qualcuno di desiderare due volte.  
“Perché sei qui Sean Kendrick? Ero convinto che un uomo fortunato come te sarebbe stato molto impegnato.”  
Si tratta di George Holly, la sua voce mi è ormai familiare, e non per merito dell’accento. Sono alla Black-Eyed Girl e sono le undici del mattino, non proprio l’orario per essere seduti in un pub. Sono qui in gran parte perché posso. Non so cosa farmene della mia ritrovata libertà. L’assenza di qualcosa da fare mi infastidisce. Holly invece, sembra più soddisfatto che mai mentre scivola sul divanetto difronte a me.  
“Sto facendo colazione” gli dico. “E’ quello che fanno le persone.” La verità è che ho giocato con il pane e le uova strapazzate che ho nel piatto e ho fissato il the mentre si raffreddava.   
“A quest’ora? E io che pensavo che vivessi solo di acqua salata e raggi di luna. A essere sinceri, ne sono ancora convinto.” Sorride alla cameriera della quale mi ricorderò il nome tra un minuto. Il the freddo viene trascinato via e sostituito da una teiera bollente, due tazze e un’imbarazzante montagna di biscotti e dolcetti.  
“A te che importa?” gli chiedo, sapendo che dovrei impegnarmi di più nel conversare con uno che mi ha in mente affari, scuderie e un futuro più brillante di quello che posso immaginarmi. Ma è anche Americano e, come ha detto lui stesso, sono abbastanza assennato da non fidarmi di lui per quanto mi stia simpatico.   
Il disegno sulla teiera mi è familiare. E’ una ghirlanda di bacche rosse e foglie. Mi si stringe il cuore, mentre qualcosa mi tende le labbra - un sorriso. Mi immagino dei minuscoli capaill uisce che nuotano in una tempesta racchiusa dentro la teiera di terra cotta. Credo che sia uno dei lavoro più vecchi di Puck. E’ anche questo provoca qualcosa di vivo e irrisolto dentro di me.  
Lui scrolla le spalle e mi avvicina il the. Le bacche sono vivaci e ammiccanti, non hanno nulla a che fare con le armi che so che possono essere. “Non rendi nulla facile, vero?”  
“Poche cose lo sono.”   
“Ma potrebbero esserlo, tra te e Kate Connolly.”  
“Com’è che tutti sanno più cose sugli affari miei di quante ne sappia io?” Dico, esattamente tanto pungente quanto intendevo. La gente mi sfianca ultimamente.  
Holly sospira. “Sean Kendrick, sei veloce in pista ma sei lento in tutto il resto. Fermo come una di quelle vecchie pietre che tengono su la chiesa. Vedi? Lo stai facendo anche adesso, stai cercando di farti inghiottire dal quell’incantevole velluto verde.” Si sta girando tra le dita un filo logoro del divanetto.  
C’è una distanza nuova tra me e Puck. Non è la stessa che c’era prima che la conoscessi, perché ora la conosco. L’ho baciata in mezzo alla folla tra i flash delle fotocamere. So che cosa significa avere i suoi capelli tra le dita. Ho accettato di dividere il premio della gara, perché lo voleva lei e io volevo quello che lei voleva, e volevo anche Corr.   
Forse è questo quello che succede alle persone che si salvano la vita vicenda, vagano in questa strana terra di nessuno. Per una qualche ragione non riesco mai a fare il passo successivo.  
“Sto sistemando la casa”, dico. “Pulisco le stalle. E’ a un’ora da Scarmouth, comunque.”  
E ho passato lunghe ore con Corr, che non mi lascerà non importa cosa gli sussurro nelle orecchie lisce, mentre mi chiedo se possa essere felice sulla terra ferma. Non avevo mai pensato alla felicità prima di incontrare Puck. Ma quando si tratta di Corr, è più facile pensarci.  
“Ah. Non puoi montare davvero il tuo capall qui. Cosa hai intenzione di fare con lui?”  
“Quello che vuole lui.”  
“Non è una risposta,” dice Holly, e ha ragione.  
“Gli ho portato via il mare,” ammetto. Il peso di Novembre mi spinge verso il basso, tutto in una volta, i ricordi di luci e risate e funerali e del mare scuro, dove tutto inizia e finisce. Forse mi si legge in viso. Non vedo come non potrebbe. “Non so che cosa lui abbia mai preso a me.”  
“Il tuo cuore,” risponde semplicemente George Holly, senza esitare, mentre accarezza con le dita il bordo della tazza.  
“E’ una risposta anche peggiore.” Ma è vera. Per forza che lo è, come sono veri il cielo grigio e le scogliere bianche e il dipinto di un cavallo rosso in una grotta sotto il mare. Quello che non so è se è abbastanza.  
“Non è mia intenzione darti un consiglio,” dice Holly, e poi procede nel darmi un consiglio. “Ma sei molto più bravo a capire il valore dei cavalli che a capire il tuo. Non stimi il tuo cuore neanche la metà di quello che vale.”  
“Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa significhi.”   
“Significa che ora dovresti star parlando con la tua ragazza, non con me. Far vedere che hai un cuore non è come venderne un pezzo dal macellaio, non rimarrai senza.”  
“Non è la mia ragazza,” dico. Non credo che le piacerebbe essere chiamata così. Lei è Puck, e Kate, e una Connolly, e altre mille altre cose.  
E io potrei essere suo.

PUCK  
Mi rendo conto che siamo entrambi instabili a causa della follia di Novembre e da tutto quello che segue. Non mi sono mai chiesta che cosa sarebbe potuto accadere dopo. Ho solo pensato a dirigermi di gran carriera verso l’ufficio di Malvern portandomi dietro il fantasma di mia madre, la sua espressione da combattente e i suoi gioielli provenienti dal mare, per fargli sapere che eravamo liberi da lui. Beh, quasi liberi, visto che devo lavorare da qualche parte, e che non c’è posto migliore di questo sull’isola per qualcuno che vive per i cavalli.  
Ci vuole un imbarazzante quantità di tempo prima Sean si presenti a casa nostra. Non ho alcun dubbio su di lui, anche se non so che cosa aspettarmi. E’ stato lui a pagare il prezzo della nostra vittoria. Lo abbiamo ripagato, credo, ma pensare a ciò che ha perso e guadagnato mi fa stringere il cuore.  
Le nostre ferite nel frattempo sono guarite. Il taglio del coltello sulla mia coscia si è trasformato in una fantastica cicatrice. Dove ha smesso di rabbrividire ogni volta che soffia un vento proveniente dal mare. Porto delle alghe nella sua capannina per farla abituare all’odore, sussurro il suono dell’oceano nelle sue orecchie finché si ricorda di non avere paura. Le ricordo che appartiene a Thisby.  
Quando Sean Kendrick si fa vivo mi sento come se dovessi essere arrabbiata con lui, con il vecchio giaccone più logoro che mai e con ancora l’odore di sangue, furia e sale. E’ l’odore di Corr, realizzo mentre il cuore mi batte più veloce, e di Sean, perché è impossibile dividerli. Credo di avere anche io l’odore di Dove.  
“Quindi sei qui,” dico. Non suona rigido come volevo, quindi mi acciglio per sicurezza.  
“Anche per me è un piacere vederti, Puck.” mi risponde, mani in tasca, fermo sull’ingresso. Non mi piace vederlo così. Dovrebbe aver un piede sulla terra e uno nell’oceano, solido come una scogliera. E’ il motivo per cui l’ho notato, la sua presenza silenziosamente grave. Ora ho la strana sensazione che stia per correre via come un puledro volubile.   
Mi torna in mente una cosa che qualcuno mi disse in passato, che un giorno Sean Kendrick si sarebbe accorto di essere solo.  
E mi rendo conto che io ho Dove e Finn e una casa con una luce color del miele che ci illumina i piedi, una dozzina di teiere non finite e la cucina sommersa dal progetto di Finn per i dolcetti di Novembre. Devono essere perfetti visto che ha ottenuto l’apprendistato da Palsson.  
Non so cos’abbia Sean, a parte quello che posso annusargli addosso. Ha il viso appuntito, gli occhi presi a pugni dal poco sonno. Forse ha sempre avuto questo aspetto e me ne accorgo solo ora perché è stanco e alla deriva.  
“Vieni dentro tu”, dico e gli afferro il polso, come lui fece con me su una scogliera coperta d’erba mandandomi il cuore al galoppo. Per un momento lui rimane a guardare le mie dita sulla porzione di pelle scoperta del suo polso, tra il guanto e la manica del cappotto, e poi lascia che lo tiri dentro, l’ultimo muro invisibile che crolla.   
Come se aspettasse queste parole da molto tempo.  
Non interrompo il contatto, neanche mentre si toglie il cappotto o mentre si toglie gli stivali. Le mie dita trovano la pelle pallida della sua nuca, e lo sento rabbrividire nonostante il calore della casa. E’ come riprendere il filo da dove lo avevamo interrotto, mettendo da parte per un po’ questa enorme cosa che c’è, e poi chiedersi perché non siamo arrivati a queso punto prima. Solo che non credo che questo sia una cosa che si possa mai concludere.   
Mi tocca il viso, dita ruvide che mi sfiorano lievemente gli zigomi finché non trovano la linea della mascella. Quando arriva al mento so cosa mi aspetta, e affretto il bacio, senza grazia, con il cuore che mi batte come i tamburi del festival. Intreccio le dita dietro al suo collo, le sue mani mi accarezzano le braccia e si posizionano sulla mia vita. E poi diventa più un abbraccio che un bacio, stretti insieme, il suo viso sepolto nell’incavo del mio collo.  
“Mi sei mancata,” sussurra, facendomi il solletico con il respiro, ed è una sorpresa.  
“Lo spero proprio”, dico con le labbra premute contro la sua felpa. Voglio liberarmene, vedere la pelle chiara e le ossa assestate male, voglio tutto di lui. Quindi, perché sono una stupida e perché sento con la guancia quanto è magro, gli chiedo:   
“Hai fame?”  
Scoppia a ridere, uno sbuffo d’aria calda, e, anche se la mia faccia si colora di rosso, credo che fosse la cosa giusta da dire. Lo sento rilassarsi contro di me.  
“Se dico di sì ci fermeremo?”  
“No. Ruberemo dei dolcetti dalla cucina e andremo in camera mia e poi non usciremo più, mai più.”  
Sean che sorride potrebbe essere la mia cosa preferita nel mondo. Lo fa sembrare più giovane, più luminoso. “Fai strada, signora dei ladri. Sono al tuo servizio.”  
Per essere una persona che non parla molto sa come scaldarmi dall’interno. Mi sento raramente così sicura come mi sento mentre lo guido su per le scale scricchiolanti, con i dolcetti di Novembre dorati e appiccicosi in mano.  
Tempo dopo, sepolti sotto le coperte come animali nel loro nido, le parole scorrono facilmente. Pensavo di conoscere Sean, ed è così, ma ora lo conosco di più. So che è tanto fragile e forte e sciocco come chiunque altro, e anche di più, e lo so perché lo amo.  
“Continuo a pensare che tutto questo scomparirà,” sta dicendo, mentre mi tiene stretta come se stessi per svanire nel nulla. So che ha perso sua madre sulla terra ferma e suo padre nella corsa. La stanza dei miei genitori è ancora vuota, coperta di polvere.   
“Smettila per una volta, Sean Kendrick,” gli dico combattendo contro il groppo che ho in gola. “Mi vedi andare da qualche parte?” Mi sdraio su di lui come la coperta peggiore del mondo, intrappolandolo. Sento la sua risata nel petto.  
“Non vedo proprio nulla,” mi fa notare, perché i mei capelli gli cadono sul viso. Non mi dispiace. E’ lui che mi ha rovinato la treccia.   
“Allora hai la tua soluzione,” dico. “E tanto perché tu lo sappia, credo di essere una ragazza da per sempre.”  
“Credi?” dice Sean, spostandomi i capelli. Quella parola, per sempre, fa fare alla sua faccia qualcosa di complicato. Sembra serio tutto d’un tratto. Non so se è un bene o un male. Non posso fare altro che proseguire. Non sia mai detto che i Connolly non sono persone coraggiose.  
“Beh, non si può mai sapere veramente, no? Ma non vedo perché dovrei mettermi a cercare un altro ragazzo quando è stata così un’enorme scocciatura la prima volta.”  
Sean lascia andare un sospiro e sembra che fosse qualcosa che si teneva dentro da molto tempo.  
“Ho bisogno di te,” dice, con la voce leggermente rotta. “Ti amo, Puck Connolly.”  
“Finalmente,” dico e abbasso la testa per baciarlo.  
Non so se fossi alla ricerca, a dire la verità. Sembra più che l’isola ci abbia fatto avvicinare, un pizzico di magia come il braccialetto rosso che è ancora legato al mio polso. O forse stavamo cercando qualcosa, senza saperlo, come i cacciatori di tesori sulla spiaggia che cercano la conchiglia perfetta. Il tipo di conchiglia che garantisce desideri e gli echi dell’oceano.


End file.
